


A Merry Emrey Christmas

by RavenRambles



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Merry Christmas have a fluffy emrey one shot, also happy Chanukah and joyous kwanza also have an emrey one shot, i needed fluff and wrote this at 1am enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRambles/pseuds/RavenRambles
Summary: Emma finally finds the courage to tell Audrey how she feels. (What better day to say it than Christmas?)





	

Emma is awoken on Christmas morning the same way she’s been woken up for mostly all of her life; by Maggie bringing her breakfast. It’s a sort of tradition they have, and any sort of routine is hard to come by these days, so she welcomes the sight with a grin and kisses her mother on the cheek before digging into the vegetable filled omelette and strong coffee and taking her PTSD and Depression pills. Her mother sits on the end of the bed and her cheeks hurt from smiling so much at the banter that flows between them; it’s nice to be on good terms with her again. The morning is a little chilly, but she receives a warm enough welcome when she jumps onto the Group Chat with her friends and wishes them all a Merry Christmas.

  
Princess Survival:  
The Acostas say to wish Maggie a Merry Christmas

  
Creeper One:  
Yeah, we do :)

  
Emma grins and relays the message as she types back and watches for a certain nickname to pop up.

  
Final Grrrl xoxo:  
She says thanks. Any sign of the wonder twins this morning? And who changed my nickname? Put it back! xD

  
Creeper One:  
*grins*

  
She eyes the pile of presents on her desk, knowing she’ll have to go and see them all eventually.

  
Final Grrrl xoxo:  
Are we meeting up today for presents?

  
She slips her phone into her pocket and heads downstairs with the empty tray and coffee mug, placing them next to the sink before heading into the lounge room. Maggie is there with a smile, perched across from a modest pile of presents, and Emma can’t help but grin the kind of grin that crinkles the side of her eyes and shows her teeth. She feels her phone vibrate a couple of times and just stops a moment to take everything in, appreciating how easily this could have all been snatched away from her. She kisses Maggie’s cheek again and sits next to the present pile before quickly checking her phone and laughing out loud.

  
Creeper Two:  
Hey ho! Wonder Twin one reporting for duty. My parents got me a serial killer book? I know they’re my special interest and all but talk about a lack of tact!? :O

  
Princess Survival:  
Write your own and give it back to them?

  
Creeper One:  
Seconded, yeah xD Although we do have a deadline on the new comic storyline, Foster

  
Creeper Two:  
Babe, it’s Christmas can you get off my back ;)

  
Creeper One:  
Only cause you asked so nicely ;)

  
Emma grins at the conversation, typing out a “brb, presents! :D” and then opens up her texts to send a message to someone she’s been missing.

  
To: Auds x

  
Merry Christmas, nerd! Are you coming over later for bad wine and movies, like we did when we were kids? There’s chocolate and Mum’s turkey in it for you :P You know you’re always welcome here x

  
She places her phone in her line of sight and then settles down and starts unwrapping, mainly receiving University supplies and a sneaky bottle of alcohol, even though she’s still underage.

  
“I figure after everything we’ve been through this year, you can let loose a little these holidays. Only a little, though!” Maggie jokes and Emma smiles sadly, knowing that they’re both thinking about her Dad and his problems right now. She carries on tearing paper from presents and ends up getting a couple of books she’s been eyeing, some chocolate, and a new phone case. She thanks Maggie and checks her phone again. No message back from Audrey yet. She tries hard not to be disappointed. Opening up the group chat again she rips the corner off a bag of maltesers and scrolls up so she can read through the messages she’s missed.

  
Final Grrrl xoxo:  
Brb, presents! :D

  
Creeper One:  
Brb kissing ;)

  
Princess Survival:  
Behave.

  
Creeper Two:  
Watch out for the nargles!!!

  
Emma grins at the Harry Potter reference and types whilst Maggie searches through their small but well loved box of Christmas movies for something to watch.

  
Final Grrrl xoxo:  
Stavo’s head is definitely full of them xD  
Having a good Xmas so far, Noah?

  
Creeper Two is typing…

  
Emma waits for his answer when suddenly her phone vibrates in her hand whilst the opening theme to Home Alone plays.

  
From: Auds x

  
Emma’s heart just about leaps into her throat and her face almost splits with how fast she breaks into a grin. Audrey’s been having this effect on her lately; making her palms sweat and her heart race and her stomach do somersaults. If she’s honest, she’s been having these…. feelings…. for a while now but it just…? Hasn’t been the right time to talk about them.

  
Then again, when ever is the right time?

  
She opens the message and sighs happily.

  
From: Auds x

  
I know you just want your present, Duvall, I see right through you ;) I’ll be there so long as you want me to be, besides. as if I’d pass up Maggie’s turkey, bad wine and Xmas movies. Gimme half an hour and I’ll be right over :D

  
Emma’s stomach does a particularly large backflip over the winky face and she quickly checks back with the group chat so she can calm her nerves and somehow manage to stop blushing. Hopefully.

  
Creeper Two:  
Yeah it’s good so far, I’m taking flowers to Zoë and Riley later today if anybody’s interested in coming with *thumbs up*

  
Morticia:  
What time you headed over, Foster?   
Merry Xmas btw gang <3

  
Creeper One changed Morticia’s Nickname to Thirteen Angry Bees In A Leather Jacket

  
Thirteen Angry Bees In A Leather Jacket:  
Cheers Stavo -_-

  
Creeper One:  
Anytime, Sir Bee Jacket ;D *salutes*

  
Creeper Two:  
Oh so you’re done suckjbg face then,,,,?  
….  
*sucking

  
Creeper One:  
suckjbg

  
Princess Survival:  
Say what you will, he’s an excellent face sucker. Like that thing from that one movie where the woman’s stomach explodes???

  
Creeper Two:  
Fuck off Stavo  
You’re talking about Alien, Brooke  
Um Audrey I’ll probs be heading out about 4pm?

  
Thirteen Angry Bees In A Leather Jacket changed Creeper One’s nickname to Alien Face Sucker

  
Thirteen Angry Bees In A Leather Jacket:  
I’ll see what I can do, my man. Also Brooke? We reeeaaaally didn’t need the visual  
Brb driving

  
Emma chuckles softly at Audrey’s nickname change and the antics that the group areg etting up to, as per. It’s nice to see them all start to heal a little bit. Emma switches back to the text from Audrey and taps out a reply before going back to watching the movie with Maggie, trying to still her frantic heartbeats. She ignores any more buzzing and begins to get engrossed in the film when she hears the doorbell ring and then her heart is back in her throat. She gets up and goes to answer, not ready to see Audrey but also aching to be near her again.

  
(She chalks that up to not having seen her best friend for a few weeks. She’s lying to herself. Naturally. It’s what she does best.)

  
Audrey stands on the front step, Santa hat perched precariously on her head, duffel bag thrown over a leather clad shoulder and arms laden with plastic bags that hold all manner of goodies. Audrey’s hair is a little shaggy and the leather of her jacket is a little more worn than usual but it’s her, it’s Emma's Audrey.

  
She looks entirely adorable and absolutely sexy at the same time, how has she managed that?

  
“I bring gifts.” Audrey grins, hoisting the bags tighter into the crooks of her elbows so she doesn’t drop them, causing Emma to swiftly grab as many as possible before stepping aside to let Audrey in. Her phone buzzes in her pocket some more but she’s distracted by the sway of Audrey’s hips and the tightness of those skinny jeans against her ass and oh god she’s staring and Audrey coughs a little, her head turned backwards over her shoulder.

  
“You coming, Em?”

  
That devilish grin and the knowing tone of her voice makes Emma blush a little, heading into the kitchen (after shaking herself up a little) to find Audrey moving with a practiced grace, putting things away and then pouring three generous glasses of eggnog. Emma takes a moment to check the group chat.

  
Alien Face Sucker:  
Dob’t die, that’d suck

  
Creeper Two:   
Dob’t xD

  
Alien Face Sucker:  
Shhhhh Foster. Shhhhhh

  
Princess Survival:  
So I vote for the present giving get together to be held tomorrow, all who agree type aye

  
Thirteen Angry Bees In A Leather Jacket:  
Just got to the shops, aye

  
Creeper Two:  
What shops are open on Christmas Day? aye

  
Alien Face Sucker:  
WHY ARE WE TYOING LIKE OIRATES,,,,???? AYE

  
Creeper Two:  
You should have asked for smaller thumbs for Christmas

  
Alien Face Sucker:  
Alllllll the better to…. uh? THUMB WAR YOU, WITH (??)

  
Princess Survival:  
Amongst other things ;) So, Em? Tomorrow good with you?

  
Thirteen Angry Bees In A Leather Jacket:  
Tmi, Princess xD brb driving again.  
Foster; wouldn’t you like to know my secrets huh????? :P

  
Alien Face Sucker:  
Oi Foster did you get my email btw? I had an idea for the story

  
Creeper Two:  
Yeah I liked the direction but I’m not sure on the literary device you employed. We’ll see what happens I suppose? After the…. yeah. I’ve learnt to be more open to new ideas :P

  
Princess Survival:   
Good good, so how much are we betting that Audrey’s gone to Emma’s place? ;D

  
Alien Face Sucker:  
We don’t have to bet lmao

  
Thirteen Angry Bees In A Leather Jacket:  
Har har, joke at my expense. Just got to Emma’s, ttyl misfits ;) <3

  
Emma smiles softly, managing to suppress the blush that threatens to stain her cheeks.

  
Final Grrrl xoxo:  
Yeah Audrey just got here so I’ll be playing hostess with the mostest for a while. Love y’all, talk later  
And yes, Brooke, I’m good for tomorrow <3

  
Emma closes the group chat and shoves her phone on silent, happily accepting one of the glasses of eggnog from an amused looking Audrey before following her into the lounge room.

  
“Hey Audrey!” Maggie smiles, taking her eyes off the movie in order to accept the glass from Audrey before going back to watching. Emma watches as her best friend and… crush???... makes herself comfortable; toned arms pull off the leather jacket to reveal a dark grey tank that shows off just enough skin to make pools of blood settle in Emma’s cheeks and a pool of arousal settle in her stomach, her scuffed combat boots are pulled off by the heels and then she’s settled on the couch and offering cuddles with open arms. Emma smiles and accepts, setting the half full glass on the table before sliding onto the couch and against the warm body she’s come to know and love. With the ease of a frequent motion, Audrey’s arm snakes around Emma’s shoulders and pulls her close so that she’s leaning into her. Emma smiles, enjoying the closeness and tucking her head into the crook of Audrey’s neck whilst they finish the movie.

  
She feels comfortable and safe.

  
She hasn’t had that in so long.

  
Soon enough the movie finishes and Maggie gets up, a knowing smile flitting across her lips as she sees Audrey and her daughter tangled together on the sofa. She grabs her purse and heads for the door, needing to run a few errands but also wanting to give them alone time; maybe today’s the day Emma finally admits to what she’s feeling and allows herself to be happy?

  
“Okay girls, I won’t be long! Behave.” She smiles, a playful sternness to her voice as she heads out the door.

  
“Will do, Maggie!” Audrey calls back, stroking soft patterns across the skin of Emma’s arm. Emma closes her eyes and focuses on what she’s feeling, the admission of love on the tip of her tongue when suddenly Audrey’s phone goes off. She slips the offending item out of Audrey's pocket for her and her stomach turns when she sees whose name is on the screen.

  
Gina.

  
Emma’s heart sinks like a lead balloon and she hardly pays attention to the conversation Audrey is having because she’d forgotten about Gina. All of the kind of flirting and the almost dates and things between her and Audrey since the Anna Hobbs Island…. honestly she’d convinced herself that Gina didn’t exist. What a mistake that was. She tunes back into the conversation.

  
“No, Gina, I told you not to call me again.”

  
Emma’s ears prick up, was Gina no longer in the picture after all?

  
“I never cheated on you! That was all your paranoia and biphobia. Stop manipulating things, it’s Christmas.”

  
Emma’s heart picks up it’s pace. Hope? After all this time?

  
“What do you mean you know I’m with Emma right now? Are you stalking me??? Don’t make me call the police Gina. Leave me alone.”

  
Audrey hangs up and then stands to go and check for her (apparently?) ex girlfriend in all of the Windows before locking the doors.

  
“Sorry about her, she’s been a little distraught and more than a little creepy since I broke up with her a couple weeks ago…” Audrey runs her hands through her hair and down her neck in what Emma has come to notice is an extremely agitated motion so she stands to hug Audrey and then boldly places a lingering kiss on her cheek.

  
“It’s not a problem, we can handle her.” Emma teases with a cheeky grin. She knows she shouldn’t act so blazé about the fact that they’ve killed together (and almost killed together a second time) but honestly their version of normal is perpetually screwed, so? Why not.

  
“Yeah!” Audrey chuckles, dragging Emma by the hand out of the lounge and into the corridor. It’s almost like old times, laughing and giggling their way up the stairs as Audrey leads them to Emma’s bedroom. The only difference is that now… now Emma is more than aware of how attracted to Audrey she is. How attracted to Audrey she’s always been. She watches as Audrey flops down onto Emma’s bed like she owns the place, propping up her head on a light blue pillow and tapping the bed encouragingly. Emma’s mouth goes dry and her stomach starts doing the flip flopping somersault thing again. If she notices a change in Emma she doesn’t say anything. Emma goes to sit shoulder to shoulder with Audrey and looks at her hands, picking at her fingernails as she somehow finds the courage to say the thing she’s been keeping locked up inside for two months.

  
“Okay so I know that we agreed to do present giving tomorrow with the gang, but I have something for you.” She hesitates for a moment, chancing a glance at Audrey’s face only to find soft encouragement. She gulps a little to wet her mouth and carries on.

  
“Close your eyes?” Emma’s voice sounds smaller than she’d like, almost coming out in a terrified whisper. She’s absolutely frightened, but she needs to do this. She needs to know.

  
Audrey closes them

  
Emma summons all of her courage and turns her body slightly so that she’s facing a waiting Audrey. Her phone buzzes in her pocket but she ignores it, mind focused on the task at hand. She lifts a slightly trembling hand and gently rubs her thumb across the soft skin of Audrey’s cheek before sliding her hand down to bunch in the hair at the nape of Audrey’s neck. Her other hand trails over sensitive lips and then down to splay against shoulder and collarbone. She comes to the realisation that she wanted to do this slowly. She then comes to the realisation that she’s waited this long, slow can wait. Emma brings their mouths together with an almost desperate force, needing Audrey as close as possible. Audrey, to her credit, merely grins into the kiss and rests her hands on Emma’s hips to pull her closer in a way that encourages her to straddle Audrey’s sinful thighs. Emma does so without even thinking. Her lips are on Audrey's and a couple months of pent up frustration and feelings transforms itself into agressive kisses and soft little nips against sensitive lips, into a hard scrunching of her fist in Audrey’s hair that illicits a gasp from the girl underneath her, into a tongue swiped lovingly but firmly inside the now slightly open mouth, into a loud groan when Audrey’s lips find her cheek, jaw, ear, neck.

  
“Finally figured it out, did you Duvall?” Audrey murmurs, tongue snaking out to press against Emma’s jugular as if she’s trying to produce notes from a wind instrument. She succeeds in creating a high pitched whine, and grins.

  
“A little…” Emma chuckles, using her leverage in Audrey’s shaggy locks to pull the girl’s lips back to her own for a more slow and sensual kiss that soon heats up again, causing the coil in Emma’s gut to tighten and her hips to grind downwards of their own accord. This, in turn, spurs Audrey on and the two soon have to break apart again to not only gasp a few breaths into their starved lungs but sit back and assess the damage to their kiss bruised lips. Emma rests her forehead on Audrey's and smiles lovingly.

  
This, she thinks, is what she’s been missing.

  
She looks into Audrey’s eyes and then kisses her again softly before cuddling close, feeling safe and warm and content. She thinks back to the knowing looks Audrey’s been shooting her recently and realises why her best friend doesn’t seem too surprised by the mauling.

  
“You knew.” She all but whispers.

  
“I hoped.” Audrey corrects, kissing the top of Emma’s head. Maggie would be home soon, and there’s the gang get together to think of… but for now the two of them merely sit and cuddle in silence, enjoying each other’s company and feeling content in the wake of passionate kisses.

  
“Do you think our friends have a betting pool open on us? Like… US us…” Emma asks, the thought suddenly coming to her and feeling incredibly hilarious.

  
“Are you kidding? Brooke’s had one open for years!” Audrey laughs, kissing Emma sweetly as the girl blushes. Both of their phones vibrate and they hear the door downstairs unlock before Maggie calls up that she’s returned with lunch.

  
“Be right down, Mom” Emma calls, reluctantly untangling herself from Audrey and then kissing the girl again just because she can. Audrey grins and looks at her with those lovesick eyes that Emma can’t refuse and once found so terrifying.

  
“Come on, let’s head downstairs and watch those Christmas movies. I was promised turkey and bad wine!” Audrey grins, standing and holding out her hand for Emma to take. She tangles their fingers together and smiles happily, content for the first time in forever

  
This is shaping up to be her best Christmas yet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!


End file.
